Dancing Through Life
by WhispertheWolf
Summary: Songfic: What Finn first thought of life when he and Junko first met Aerrow, Radarr, and Piper. Goes along with "The Drifter". Written before Season 2.


This is a song from the musical _Wicked_, a play about the Wicked Witch of the West and her best friend Glinda the Good Witch from _The_ _Wonderful Wizard of Oz_. I had to cut out part of the song because it just didn't go with the story.

The story itself is actually a more detailed version of the tale of how the Aerrow, Piper, and Radarr met Finn and Junko, as told in my previous story "The Drifter". Some people complained that I didn't go into detail on that. I'm sure a songfic was not what you had in mind, the song just worked with Finn's personality. I just had to use it.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks _or the song "For Good" from the musical _Wicked_.

* * *

Storm Hawks—Dancing Through Life

By WhispertheWolf

Aerrow, Piper, and Radarr looked around at the town they had come to. "If I'm correct, as I often am," Piper said, "this must be Terra Lyn."

Aerrow wasn't looking at her. His eyes had wandered to one of the large stone buildings. To Piper, he seemed a little on edge. "Why don't we go see a different part of town?" he asked a little too quickly. Piper looked up to see what he was looking at and understood why.

The building was called _Terra Lyn's Home for Orphaned Boys_. Piper wasn't surprised that Aerrow was feeling insecure. He told her about the treatment he had received while he was in an orphanage. It had frightened her just to hear about it. "It's okay, Aerrow," Piper told him. "We'll leave if you like." Radarr, who seemed to understand, gave a small sound of reassurance.

"Well, well, who might you two be?" a voiced asked, startling the three of them. Aerrow, Piper, and Radarr whipped around. They were face-to-face with a blonde, blue-eyed boy and a young Wallop, both about their age. The boy's eyes were on Aerrow. "You a new kid here?"

Aerrow shook his head, thinking how horrible _that_ would be. "Definitely not."

"I wish I could say the same thing," the boy grumbled. "I'm Finn, by the way." He gestured toward the Wallop. "This is my best bud, Junko."

"Hello," the Wallop told them, giving them a toothy grin.

"I'm Aerrow," the redhead introduced himself. "And this is Piper and Radarr."

"How do you do," Piper said politely.

"So," Aerrow began, concerned, "you say you two don't like living here?"

"I don't live here," Junko informed him. "I'm just visiting. My aunt's running errands."

"But _I _do," Finn told them. "And let me tell you, it's downright boring. The orphanage brags a lot about opportunity, but who cares about that? They talk about all the great schools we can go to from here. How this place gives us a start to make more of ourselves when we wouldn't have a chance. All talk, no action."

"Sounds pretty good to me," Aerrow told him, wishing he had ended up in a place like this when he was younger instead his own orphanage.

Piper nodded. "Especially the school part."

Finn shook his head. "You just don't get it, do you? Let me tell you two a little secret…

"_The trouble with schools is,_

_They always try to teach the wrong lesson._

_Believe me, I've been kicked out,_

_Of enough of them to know._

_They want you to become less callow,_

_Less shallow._

_But I say: Why invite stress in?_

_Stop studying strife,_

_And learn to live 'the unexamined life'."_

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

Finn smiled. "I'm saying the best thing to do is be ignorant and go out and have fun."

"Life's not all fun and games," Aerrow said. Piper nodded, knowing Aerrow of all people knew what he was talking about.

"Oh, but it is," Finn countered. "Just dance around the hard stuff.

"_Dancing through life,_

_Skimming the surface,_

_Gliding where turf is smooth._

_Life's more painless,_

_For the brainless._

_Why think too hard,_

_When it's so soothing,_

_Dancing through life?_

_No need to tough it,_

_When you can slough it off as I do._

_Nothing matters,_

_But knowing nothing matters._

_It's just life,_

_So keep dancing through…"_

"It seems you're wrong," Piper told him. "If _we _danced through life, we wouldn't be able to keep ourselves together."

"That's because you two…" Finn began. Radarr growled at him. "You _three_," he corrected, "decided to take the tough road. I know your type. You let problems get to you, literally and emotionally. You've got high dreams and high hopes that you're always trying to make happen. That's not how you do it.

"_Dancing through life,_

_Swaying and sweeping,_

_And always keeping cool._

_Life is fraught less,_

_When you're thoughtless._

_Those who don't try,_

_Never look foolish,_

_Dancing through life._

_Mindless and careless,_

_Make sure you're where less,_

_Trouble is rife._

_Woes are fleeting,_

_Blows are glancing,_

_When you're dancing,_

_Through life…"_

"Oh, hey! You guys want to come to a party tonight?" Junko asked, interrupting.

"Yeah, we'd love to have ya!" Finn agreed. "It's in the most the swankified place in town!"

Aerrow raised an eyebrow and asked…

"_So—what's the most swankified place in town?"_

Finn just grinned.

"_That would be the Ozdust Ballroom."_

Aerrow flashed Piper a lopsided smile. Piper knew that look. Aerrow might be responsible and knowledgeable for the most part, but he never missed the chance to have fun at the appropriate time, even if it wasn't in the appropriate manner. She could tell he _really _wanted to go. She nodded to him. "Whatever makes you happy," she said at last.

Aerrow turned back to Finn and Junko again, still smiling.

"_Sounds perfect."_

"Great!" Finn exclaimed.

"_Let's go down to the Ozdust Ballroom._

_We'll meet there later tonight._

_We can dance till it's light."_

Aerrow's smile fell. "Wait, dance?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," Finn answered.

"_Find the prettiest girl._

_Give her a whirl,_

_Right on down to the Ozdust Ballroom."_

He got in between Piper and Aerrow. "I'm guessing you two are going together."

Aerrow and Piper were shocked and embarrassed. "Oh, no," Aerrow began. "You're a little mixed up. We're not…"

"Spare me," Finn said. "Just try it out.

"_Come on—follow me._

_You'll be happy to be there…_

"You two will love it!" he insisted. "We'll just be…

"_Dancing through life,_

_Down at the Ozdust,_

_If only because dust,_

_Is what we come to."_

"Cause in the end," he added, "that's all there is to it.

"_Nothing matters,_

_But knowing nothing matters._

_It's just life,_

_So keep dancing through…"_

"No, see, we'll be there," Piper corrected, "but not together. We're not a couple."

Finn got a quirky grin on his face. "Whatever you say."

Aerrow couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day. "What is it with you?" Piper asked. "You're even happier than usual."

Aerrow just said, "Do you know the last time I was invited to a party?

"No."

"You and Radarr are the only friends I've ever really had," Aerrow told her. "So really… I've never been to a party before.

"_Finally, for this one night,_

_I'm about to have a fun night,_

_With this boy."_

Piper smiled. "Finn was a little… _shallow_, but he seemed nice enough. Junko was pretty friendly, too. You don't see a friendly Wallop everyday."

Aerrow nodded. "Maybe we should repay them.

"_And I only wish there were_

_Something I could do._

_See?_

"I think the only way we can really thank them is just by being their friends," Aerrow thought aloud. "I mean, it's all we have to offer. We could get them to join us. Besides, think about it.

"_We deserve each other._

_Please, try to understand…"_

Piper smiled.

"_I do…"_

Later that night, Finn and Junko met them at the entrance of Ozdust Ballroom. Aerrow, Piper, and Radarr walked in. They were all wearing something that resembled proper attire, having been handmade by Piper. Finn and Junko smiled when they saw them. "There you guys are," Finn said.

"We thought you might have gotten lost," Junko told them.

Aerrow smiled. "Sorry we're late."

Finn laughed when he saw Aerrow and Piper standing side-by-side. "I still think you two would make a good couple."

Piper rolled her eyes. "We've been through this. Aerrow and I are not together."

"Oh, come on!" Finn insisted

"_You deserve each other,_

_You're both so smart._

_You deserve each other._

_So here, out of the goodness of my heart…"_

He pushed them onto the dance floor together. "Go dance!"

Piper and Aerrow stared at each other, wondering what to do. Aerrow wasn't sure where Radarr was, but he was hoping the little guy was making trouble so that Aerrow might find an excuse to get out of this. Piper, too, looked a bit uncomfortable. "Well," Aerrow questioned, "what should we do now?"

Piper shrugged. She couldn't be _completely _unhappy about how this turned out.

"_You know what? Let's dance…"_

Aerrow asked…

"_What?"_

Piper grinned.

"_Let's dance!"_

Finn had wondered off to find a girl he could dance with. None agreed. One of them even slapped him. After a time to searching, Finn gave up. He, however disappointed, went to find Junko, quite unfazed. That's just how he went through life, unfazed by most things.

He found his friend with Aerrow, Piper, and Radarr over by the snacks. How typical of Junko.

"Hey, Finn," Aerrow greeted him. "Look, we were just talking and thinking maybe, ah…" Aerrow stopped and scratched the back of his neck. He wasn't very used to making friends.

Piper stepped in for him. "Maybe you want to hang out some time. Say like, the five of us go for a ride or something? Aerrow's got a Skimmer. Junko was saying he could probably borrow his aunt's ride. We could look for old parts down in the Wastelands or something. If you're up for such an adventure, of course."

Finn thought about. "Sounds dangerous," he mumbled, "but… fun. Sure," he agreed at last. "Why not?"

_Dancing through life,_

_Down at the Ozdust,_

_If only because dust,_

_Is what we come to._

If only they knew what they would find…

_And the strange thing:_

_Your life could end up changing,_

_While you're dancing,_

_Through!_

* * *

What do you think? Please review!


End file.
